El engaño de Serena
by Suki angeles
Summary: One-Shot ¿Qué haría nuestro querido Darien si descubriera que SU Serena lo engaña y que comparte su amor y su cama con alguien más? ¿Podría perdonarla? Las invito a descubrirlo...


_**Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo un nuevo One-Shot, espero que lo disfruten…**_

_**Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mía. **_

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**EL ENGAÑO DE SERENA**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

Darien conducía su convertible despreocupado por las calles de Tokio, por primera vez en mucho meses había logrado salir un par de horas antes del hospital en el que trabajaba, el día era lento por lo que le concedieron la tarde libre y prefirió dirigirse directo a casa, a su hogar.

Últimamente pasaba prácticamente todo el día trabajando y no tenía mucho tiempo para compartir con su amada Serena, por lo que apenas salió del lugar no pensó en otra cosa que en su esposa y lo feliz que estaría de verlo llegar temprano, tal vez la invitaría a cenar o algo por el estilo o quedarse juntos compartiendo una romántica y fogosa jornada en su hogar, más el destino le tenía preparada otra cosa, su felicidad prontamente fue cambiada por el enojo, de todas las cosas que alguna vez pensó, jamás imaginó encontrar a su esposa en esa situación…

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

¡¿Qué rayos significa esto? – Exclamó el pelinegro lleno de furia al entrar a la habitación de su departamento y encontrar a su amada e INOCENTE esposa dentro de su cama y no precisamente con él.

Da… Darien – Solo logró responder la rubia con asombro al ser descubierta, la verdad no esperaba que su esposo llegara tan temprano a casa.

El pelinegro la observaba fijamente completamente rojo de la furia ante la escena que tenía frente a él.

Yo… Lo siento, se que no debí, pero no pude resistirme – Agregó bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

¡Lo siento! ¡No me pude resistir! ¡¿Solo eso vas a decirme? – Volvió a exclamar lleno de indignación al verse engañado.

Como es posible que lo hicieras, ya habíamos hablado de algo como esto y me juraste que jamás harías algo semejante.

Es que tu no lo entiendes – Agregó con ojos llorosos – No pude resistirme más… ¡Mi corazón me lo pedía a gritos! – Exclamó la rubia, levantándose bruscamente de la cama.

¡¿Tu corazón? No me vengas con el jueguito de tu corazón y tus benditos sentimientos, ni tampoco me pongas esa carita de inocencia tuya, que no te servirá de nada esta vez, no puedo disculpar algo así – Respondió el pelinegro.

Tampoco seas tan exagerado Darien, que esto no solo ha sido culpa mía – Intentó defenderse como pudo la rubia.

¡¿Qué no exagere? ¡Si después de un largo y agotador día de trabajo, llego a MI CASA con ansias y ganas de estar con MI ESPOSA, entro a MI HABITACION y te encuentro con EL en MI CAMA! – Exclamó con los ojos oscurecidos por la furia - ¡¿Y encima te atreves a decir que esto es culpa mía? ¡No puedo creer tu descaro! – Exclamó totalmente ofendido el pelinegro.

La rubia volvió a bajar la cabeza avergonzada, no lograba articular palabra, en realidad ella no había planeado nunca engañar a su esposo, lo amaba con todo su corazón y jamás hubiese querido mentirle, pero no había podido resistirse.

Des… Desde… - Hizo una pausa con un largo suspiro para no perder el control nuevamente - ¿Hace cuanto tiempo llevas con esto? – Preguntó el de pronto.

Desde… - Dio un largo suspiro - Desde el día en que lo conocimos en el parque – Apenas susurró la rubia.

¡Hace más de una semana que tienes el descaro de meterlo en mi casa cuando yo no estoy! – Exclamó Darien nuevamente aún más sorprendido.

Bueno… En realidad ese mismo día lo traje hasta acá, cuando saliste después de que te llamaron del hospital y… - hizo una nueva pausa – La verdad es que se ha estado quedando aquí desde entonces – Respondió Serena, ya no tenía caso seguir mintiéndole a su esposo, debía hablarle con la verdad ahora que ya la había descubierto.

¡¿En mi casa? ¿Quieres decir que ha estado viviendo aquí, bajo mis propias narices y no me había dado cuenta? – Exclamó nuevamente dejándose caer de golpe en el sofá que se encontraba cerca de la puerta ante la relación de su esposa.

Si, permanecía escondido en el cuarto de invitados, como tú no entras nunca ahí no había peligro de que te lo encontraras – Agregó la rubia apenada.

¿Pero por qué Serena? ¿Cómo es posible que no me lo dijeras? – Preguntó nuevamente el pelinegro pasando una de sus manos entre sus cabellos, alborotándolos un poco, intentando procesar la información entregada por hasta ahora su intachable esposa.

En parte es culpa tuya, y no es que quiera desligarme de mi error, pero es la verdad, tu me dejas sola todo el santo día, haciendo turnos extras, trabajando hasta tarde en el hospital, yo… me aburro sola Darien, todo el día en esta casa sin nada más que hacer ¡Me siento sola sabes, necesitaba compañía! – Exclamó la joven intentando defenderse.

¡Esa no es excusa para mentirme de esa manera! Si te sentías sola deberías habérmelo dicho.

Y si tienes razón, si trabajo hasta tarde, pero es porque mi trabajo así lo exige y pensé que tú lo entendías así, además solo lo hago para darte una vida mejor ¡Porque te amo! – Exclamó más furioso aún ante los reclamos de su esposa.

Si estabas tan aburrida o algo, podrías haber hecho algo con las chicas o no lo sé, volver al trabajo o lo que sea, se que yo te pedí que no trabajaras más, pero lo hubiese entendido si tan solo hubiera imaginado que harías algo como esto – Mas que enojo, estas últimas palabras se escuchaban a decepción.

Serena no estaba dispuesta a quedar como la única culpable de la situación que ahora estaban viviendo y arremetió nuevamente.

De todas maneras tu fuiste el que hizo que él llamara mi atención, recuérdalo Darien, yo ni siquiera me había fijado en él, ni siquiera lo había tomado en cuenta cuando se me acercó, tu fuiste quien lo lanzó a mis brazos y me dijiste que encajaba perfecto con mi personalidad, que era encantador y toda esa parafernalia – más que ha excusa sonaba a reproche de la rubia.

¡¿Y eso te daba derecho a hacerlo? ¡¿Crees que lo hice con la intención de que lo metieras en mi propia cama? – Exclamó el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

Darien… Por favor discúlpame, lo que menos quería es que te enteraras de esta manera, pero… - Fue interrumpida por su esposo.

Pero nada, lo quiero fuera de mi casa AHORA – Exclamó el pelinegro mientras apuntaba la puerta.

Darien… No tiene a donde ir, por favor, permite que se quede aquí, haré lo que quieras – Suplicó la rubia.

¿Qué… qué? No puedo creer que tengas el descaro de pedirme eso – Contestó el pelinegro mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza.

Por favor Darien… No seas cruel, ya me descubriste y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer así que por favor… Te ruego déjame quedarme con él – Volvió a pedir la rubia con los ojos llorosos y poniendo esa carita lastimera que ponía cada vez que quería algo y sabía que su esposo no se negaría a esa cara.

¡Ya está esa carita de nuevo! ¡Te he dicho una y mil veces que no! – Respondió secamente el pelinegro evitando de todas las maneras posible ver esa cara a la que no podía negarle nada.

Amorcito, cariño, mi príncipe… Por fis, te prometo que no vuelvo a pedirte nada y seré tu esclava en lo que quieras – Agregó sonando algo más seductora que de costumbre.

¿Esclava? ¿En que sentido estamos hablando? – Los hermosos ojos azules de Darien tomaron un brillo diferente.

En todo lo que tu quieras, puedo hacer realidad todos tus deseos – Agregó pasando su dedo anular sensualmente en el bien formado pecho de su esposo.

El pelinegro carraspeo un poco antes de contestar – Está bien… - dio un largo y sonoro suspiro - Ya no puedo hacer nada y veo que de verdad te encariñaste con el ¡Pero olvídate ahora mismo que dormirá con nosotros, ese perro ni siquiera entra a la habitación! – Agregó en tono serio apuntando al animal.

Y por favor no vuelvas a ocultarme nada, debes confiar más en mi, amor – Agregó dulcificando el tono de su voz.

Si te lo prometo ¡Gracias! ¡Por eso te amo tanto! – Exclamó la rubia saltando como una niña pequeña a sus brazos, rodeando con ambas piernas la cintura de Darien mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios – Te prometo que Dari no te molestará en lo más mínimo.

¿Dari? – Preguntó curioso el pelinegro.

Si, es en honor a tí, así se llama – Agregó con sonrisa inocente.

¡Y además tengo que soportar que el perro se llame como yo! – Agregó el pelinegro con fingida molestia.

Es que este cachorrito es igual de adorable que tu – Agregó entre risas dando un casto beso en la nariz de su esposo – Y sus ojitos son azules y lindos como los tuyos – Agregó mientras le besaba ambos ojos – Y es tan travieso como tu – Finalizó mientras besaba su cuello.

Pero te aseguro que no hace las maravillas que hago yo – Se defendió el pelinegro mientras la aferraba más a su cuerpo y se dirigía en dirección a la cama.

Te aseguro que nadie jamás podría si quiera compararse – Agregó la rubia coquetamente mientras se dejaba guiar a través de la habitación.

Serena… - Agregó el pelinegro con voz algo agitada por los besos proporcionados a su esposa, mientras la depositaba nuevamente en el suelo – Llévate al perro a la otra habitación, que voy a cobrarte ahora mismo eso de ser mi esclava.

Serena sonrió por el comentario y se llevó a "Dari" al cuarto de invitados, donde la peluda mascota disponía de su pequeño refugio y escondite.

Al entrar nuevamente en la habitación, encontró a su esposo viendo la televisión, la final de la copa del mundo. Recostado en la cama solo con sus bóxer, apoyado sobre su estomago.

De acuerdo mi amada esclava, ¿Podrías traerme una cerveza? Y después puedes empezar con el masaje mientras veo el partido – Agregó en tono burlón, mientras su esposa entre risas lo observaba apoyada del marco de la puerta dispuesta a pagar su deuda.

¡Ven acá! – Agregó Darien mientras le extendía lo brazos, en realidad en lo que menos pensaba en ese momento era observar un partido de fútbol, en realidad mirar cualquier cosa parecía sin importancia teniendo a su amada rubia entre sus brazos.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

_**Espero que les haya gustado esta corta historia.**_

_**Y para todas las mal pensadas que creyeron que Serena había sido infiel… **_

_**¡QUE FEO! Jajajaja.**_

_**Cualquier comentario, ya saben, siempre es bienvenido.**_

_**Besos y ¡Nos Leemos!**_


End file.
